Portable worklights are known that can be supported by a multi-legged support structure. Such worklights are commonly used wherever portable light sources may be needed, such as on temporary work sites. However, such worklights and support structures typically include a number of parts that must be assembled and disassembled when the worklight is moved from one location to another. Such construction also makes it necessary to have an additional case or box to store the various pieces whenever the worklight is in transport or storage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,524 to Qian discloses a worklight and stand having a multi-legged support and a main pole consisting of three segments. Qian discloses that the worklight and stand can be broken into several pieces and stored within a separate container.
While there are advantages to such worklights and stands, such as providing a portable light source, such worklights and stands are subject to time-consuming setup and teardown and are susceptible to loss of parts, especially on job sites where the worklight might be torn down or set up under limited light conditions or other conditions where parts can easily be misplaced.